


Damsel in Distress - Virgil’s Week. (Day 5: Prinxiety)

by Nightlovechild



Series: Sanders Side Smut Challenge [12]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM dynamics, Consensual Non consent themes, Day 5, Fighting Kink, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Prinxiety - Freeform, Pursuit-Take down-Capture play, sanderssidessmutmonth, sanderssidessmutmonth2018, virgil's week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightlovechild/pseuds/Nightlovechild
Summary: Virgil wants to spice things up in the bedroom, so, he asks Roman to be rough with him and not stop for anything but the safe word, even if he screams “no” and begs him to stop. And Roman finds it weirdly arousing.





	Damsel in Distress - Virgil’s Week. (Day 5: Prinxiety)

**Author's Note:**

> Side-note: Don’t try this at home, kiddos. Do not base any real world play on this story. Be safe.

Virgil held Roman’s hand so tight his knuckles were turning white. It had been like this since Logan had used the trigger word: ‘Exposure therapy’. With Thomas’ world wide traveling and meeting with new writers it had sent Virgil into a small tale spin. He needed help to break out of this funk he had been in. Practically, hiding up under Roman shirt and not wanting to come out was not healthy.

“Let me get this straight, even though we’re gay, you think running through attack scenarios will jog Virgil out of this flight mode he that he is frozen in.” Roman puffed out his chest. Sliding in his seat on the couch to place himself in between the others and his Virgil.

“Precisely. If we have Virgil confront his fear head. This can be dealt with in a timely manner. Then we can, with a clear heart and mind, inform Thomas he can go to Vidcon abroad.” Logan stated, standing in Roman’s normal spot in front of the tv, gesturing to Patton then himself.

“I don’t know about this, Logan. I don’t want to stress my precious stormcloud into something he isn’t ready for. We could just skip the next Vidcon.” Patton said with enough reflected worry that he was subconsciously moving closer to the couple on the couch.

“No, I won’t let down all the people that watch Thomas and need his support. Not to mention everyone here has been looking forward to this. I don’t know why I am being like this. I can’t even think.” Virgil picked his head up off of Roman’s back where he had been hiding. Standing on shaky legs, tucking his hands in hoodie pockets. Virgil tried to retain some sense of dignity. “Okay, Screw it. Let’s do this before I piss myself or duck out again.”

“You don’t have to, my little bat, maybe there is a real reason why you are feeling this way.” Roman stood beside Virgil almost wrapped to his side as the prince slid his hand up and down the truly anxious side’s back.

“I wanna try. Let me try, Ro.” Virgil laid his forehead on Roman’s shoulder. “But I only want you coming after me.” His voice had dropped into a whisper at this point.

Roman nodded and kissed the side of Virgil’s temple. A calming thing between the two of them since they started their relationship so long ago.

“Okay pocket protector how does this work?” Roman said letting his annoyance show even though he agreed that something needed to be done.

As a group they set up different scenes that ran the gamut of a person simply approaching Virgil to someone stealing items from him. Everything was going as well as it could be expected. Until Logan wanted to run a scene where Roman physically attacked Virgil. The panic rose inside Virgil at the notion of needing to struggle and scream. The dark side inwardly chastised himself for being so ‘flight’ instead of ‘fight’. His body screamed no but as his eyes took in each face that held so much love and trust. Virgil realized three simple facts: One, They would never hurt him. Two, They would always stop if he shouted their safe word, Red. Three, He needed to trust the process.

Squaring up his shoulders and lowering into a wrestling stance, Virgil’s feet moved him in a circle. Roman was mirroring the positioning and movements. All the furniture of the commons area had been blinked into other part of the mindspace and a stylish royal red mat had been placed over the carpet. His chest hitched with anticipation as his eyes were focused right in on Roman.

“Color?” Roman broke the scenario for a second, he needed the reassurance too. 

“Green. Okay… Maybe a little green-yellow. Is’okay I’m good, Ro.” Virgil nodded and waved the prince to bring it on.

Roman lunged forward, grabbing Virgil with one arm around his waist and one arm around his shoulder. Throwing his much lighter boyfriend to the ground. They fell with an audible smack to the mat. Virgil rolled out from under the prince’s body and came up to the balls of his feet, crouched low still. Roman swept his leg after Virgil, clocking him in the side of the ankle. Virgil splayed out face first into the mat as the result. Roman pounced on Virgil pinning him to the mat. The more Virgil struggled the more Roman fell into character. Placing his legs over top of the anxious side’s legs. Roman held Virgil down by his forearms to the mat. Virgil’s heavy breathing against the mat turned into whimpering as something in the scene shifted.

“Roman-our-room, our-room, OUR ROOM!” Virgil shouted ripped band-aid style.

Roman sunk them both into his room. Soft cotton sheets replaced the hard plastic mat between the two sweating men. Flipping his love over, Roman expected to see fear and panic. But Virgil’s face was open and relaxed as he pulled the prince flush to his body, grinding up against the royal’s own growing erection. Virgil’s hands gripped Roman’s ass holding him in place as the dark side’s quick jerked hard. Virgil only stilled as he spilled inside his underwear. Then laid back like he had just had the greatest orgasm in the whole world.

“What was that?” Roman placed kisses against Virgil’s temple to calm his own racing heart and panting breath.

“I d-didn’t want to c-come in front of the other’s…that’s only for you.” Virgil started to become self conscience as his hormone driven bravado faded as his semen cooled in his underwear.

“Okay. I thought you were dying… Now I see you were just dying to come from feeling my strength and manliness overpowering you.” Roman smile widened while wiggling his eyebrows.

“You have to get away from me. Your ego is crushing me. Plus someone has to go tell the other’s we’re okay.” Virgil groaned and rolled over to his side.

“No problem my love. Your bath is waiting for you. I’ll be right back to join you. Aftercare Virgil is a-go.” Roman clicked his fingers and kissed Virgil’s temple again before leaving the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Patton made Logan promise to never bring up the “exposure therapy” ever again. Logan’s counterpoint was Did the therapy do the trick? Yes, the sides were able to support Thomas in going to Vidcon. Everyone had a wonderful time. So what is the issue? Logan had a long way to go.

As time went on, Roman tried to bring up the incident where Virgil had fallen to pieces right under him. But with how life goes it all faded to background noise. For Roman, the whole event tuned into a simple masturbatory fantasy for the shower. There was no bad feeling in the fact that the prince wanted his brave partner to be a ‘damsel in distress’. The bad feeling was he wanted Virgil to be in distress due to his own hands. Under the hottest water spray, the royal let his mind’s eye fill with vision’s of Virgil panting out tiny no’s and pleads to stop. That is when Roman came the hardest. He let the shower wash away all of these consuming thoughts.

What Roman didn’t understand, Virgil was dealing with the same realizations. His body kept reliving the pinned sensation, the desperate need to break free, but on the same hand Virgil wanted to turn to a puddle of want, relax into the attack, letting Roman take all he could. Gradually doing research in the dead of the night, Virgil found out that these urges were very normal and popular among the BDSM community. Virgil started to understand all the ways to do this right. Virgil found the safe, sane and consensual route to be the best path for this kind of play. Now came the challenge of bringing it up to his Roman after all this time. Would he even remember what he was talking about?

~*~*~*~*~

“Hey, Ro. You gotta minute? Okay maybe more than just a minute.” Virgil approached Roman’s writing desk, playing with his ring the whole time.

“Anything for my wonderful husband.” Roman said as he joyfully pushed all of his scripts out of the way. With practiced ease, Roman picked Virgil up and placed him in the now empty spot on his desk. Kissing Virgil’s temple sweetly as he got comfortable.

“I can make a request? Like a bedroom request?” Virgil asked barely above a whisper.

“You can make any request in the bedroom as long as you end up on my cock, my prettiest bat.” Roman leaned and sucked a hickey to Virgil’s neck.

“No, Ro. For real. May I?” Virgil’s tone became serious.

“Yes. Whatever it is I’ll listen, you know that.”

“Have you ever heard of pursuit, take down and capture play before?” Virgil asked. Roman shook his head no. So Virgil continued, “It’s..Well…When two people that trust each other very deeply..”

“Virgil are you giving me the birds and bee’s talk because Patton does that every year.” Roman joked trying to get the anxious side to relax. Virgil pushed on Roman’s chest.

“Ro! I want you run the attack scenario again. Where we fight and you pin me down and take me and mate me.” Vigil rushed out so he wouldn’t lose the nerve.

“That is a grand idea. I would love to fulfill that fantasy.” Roman purred as he captured Virgil’s lips.

“There’s more..” Virgil thread his fingers into Roman’s hair and pulled Roman’s head back. “Even if I say No, or Don’t or beg you to stop. You don’t actually stop until I say pumpkin, okay?”

“Pumpkin?” Roman repeated darkly. Virgil opened his mouth to explain further when Roman’s hands flew to his throat.

“My pretty bat, You have no idea how much I’ve wanted to tear you down and eat you up.” Roman growl adopting the dark persona he kept locked up in the shower. Virgil moaned and wilted into Roman’s touch. “Don’t give in so soon, love. How can I capture what I already have? Unless this is too much already. Instead we could carve Jack O'Lanterns in some..” Roman relaxed his grip. Virgil responded immediately.

“Don’t say it. Not yet. You just surprised me, you’re so willing and ready. I’m green if you are.” The dark side smirked with fire in his eyes. “Catch me if you can, Princey.”

Virgil used the mindscape to phase off from the royal’s desk. Only to show back up across the room. Roman growled and pushed his desk over, rushing after Virgil. Virgil screamed and ran, leaping over the bed as he went. Roman cleared the obstacle in a single bound. Hands flashing out only connecting with Virgil’s hoodie.

“Let go of me! What is your problem?” Virgil struggled and pulled. Reaching for his zipper, yanking it down and slipping out of his prince’s grip.

“The problem, my dear dark damsel, is you are not serving your King on your knees.” Roman faked left then right as Virgil took the opening to run past. Smiling, Roman bent down and tugged the faux bear rug that Virgil was now running across. Virgil’s feet slipped out from under him, his body rolled as he hit the ground. Roman sunk out and sunk down on to Virgil. Was it underhanded? Sure, but Roman’s darkness wanted this moment more than he needed oxygen.

Virgil’s heart threaten to break out of his chest as Roman’s weight bore down on top of him. The anxious side hadn’t felt this alive since the last time. Turning to the right, hitting Roman’s arm, trying to squirm out on his husband’s weak side. Roman saw the move for what it was, so he pinned Virgil’s legs down by kneeling with one leg on each of his. Virgil could only whimper and pant as his hands fought off Roman’s every move.

“Come on, my damsel. I know you want your King to calm those worries. If you would just stop fighting me.” Roman’s dark voice shifted and grew taking on a regal distorted tone.

“NO!” Virgil finally screamed. Bucking his whole body under King Roman’s hold. Roman wouldn’t move, not even an inch. This tactic wasn’t going to work, Virgil knew his husband. Only in the face of an assured victory would Roman let his guard down.

“Please don’t. Not like this. I t-thought… you-you..don’t.” Virgil let body go lax and his eyes glaze over like his panic had taken over.

Roman’s sudden worry at the change in Virgil’s behavior made him lean down. “Little Bat, are you okay? Talk to me, where are you?”

“It’s okay, Ro. I’m playing. This is exactly what I want. Still green as the emeralds in your crown, My King.” Virgil panted back kissing Roman’s temple reassuringly.

Roman smirked quickly sucking hickeys onto Virgil’s neck. Moaning at the rapid pounding of his damsel’s heart under his lips. With this momentary pause Roman ground his hard cock against Virgil’s lower half finding Virgil was just as hard as he was. Virgil was loving this just like he was. Then Roman’s world shifted as he was flipped onto his back into the bear rug. Roaring in rage, Roman saw Virgil starting to get away.

Virgil wanted to move onto the next part of their play. Going to his hands and knees, taking to long to actually stand. Waiting for his princ.. No, his King to capture him. Roman’s body hit his, driving all the breath out of him. Then Virgil’s hands were locked behind his back. Being lifted like a rag-doll, his feet weren’t even touching the ground as Roman made a beeline for the bed. Then Roman threw him down so hard, Virgil bounced up and fell down into his darkest fantasy.

“My King, please stop! No! Don’t!!!” His pleas rang on deaf ears as Roman’s hand devoured each and every article of his clothing. Stark naked and flat on his stomach, King Roman had his legs spread wide and pinned to the mattress. Both of his wrists were crossed together, held down by Roman’s strong sure grip. It was the only thing holding Virgil together as he starting coming undone all the adrenaline catching up with him. Grinding against the sheets, getting lost in the play.

“There. There. Shush. It’s okay. It’s going to feel so good with you stretched around my huge cock. Taking what you are so reluctant to give.” Roman’s royal distortion echoing through Virgil’s trapped body. Virgil’s moaned as his jerked his hips backwards and forwards. His precome making the slide against the sheets so fucking good. Then Roman’s other hand was gracefully stroking up and down his ass. Virgil couldn’t keep the pretense up.

“Don’t stop, My King. Please never stop.” Thrusting back into Roman’s touch and giving in so thoroughly made Roman spill in his pants.

Recovering quickly, Roman thought of the perfect thing.

“Bite the pillow, My damsel. Going to fuck you so hard, you won’t be able to serve me again for weeks.” Roman tapped and pushed against Virgil’s hole with his finger.

Virgil came with Roman’s name and Royal title falling from his lips was he marked the bed below him. Roman’s soft dark words continued as he helped Virgil through his orgasm.

“Pumpkins.” Virgil moaned his safe word trying to close his legs.

Stopping on a dime, Roman softly scooped his love up bridal style and held him close. Placing kisses to his temple.

“We’re done now. I’m here. You’re okay. Can you talk?” Roman’s voice held it’s normal soft and warm tone.

“I’m a…I-i..fuck…Green. All here still. Hold me. Kisses.” Virgil stammered, wrapping his arms around the royal’s neck. He wanted to cry at the immediate flip in attitude from his prince. Roman was so perfect for this, for him.

“Your wish is my command. Let’s add a clean up, some water and a snack to that list though. Bring you back into balance, my little bat.” Roman summoned the items as he kissed on his love.

Once cleaned up and under clean blankets, Roman held the bottle of water up to Virgil’s lips. Drinking deep then taking the bottle from the prince’s grip. Virgil offered it to him. Roman’s face held a questioning look.

“You need to drink too. Dom drop is just as real Sub drop. I mean, you need to be taken care of and reassured that you’re still you and you are still loved as much I do right now.” Virgil nudged Roman until he opened his mouth and accepted the water.

“Thank you. I love you too. So, how much research did you make Logan do to get all these terms?” Roman said after taking a couple more drinks. Then slipped a grape into Virgil’s mouth.

“None. I did it all myself. I wanted to be sure before I asked. We should both go over it now though. If you want to do this again in the future? That is…” Virgil admitted as he fed grapes to Roman too.

“Why my Damsel in distress. I’ll take whatever I want from you!” Roman let his voice go dark before pulling Virgil even closer and chuckling at Virgil’s involuntarily moan.


End file.
